


Opowiadania

by snowflake267



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Short & Sweet, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake267/pseuds/snowflake267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pisanie bloga nie może być przecież takie trudne, prawda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opowiadania

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857616) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.
> 
> Jest to moja pierwsza tego typu praca, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że daleko jej do ideału. Wszelkie komentarze, konstruktywna krytyka i inne uwagi są mile widziane. 
> 
> Ogrooomne podziękowania (za poprawianie błędów i trzymanie za rączkę podczas zagłębiania się w świat fanfiction) należą się moim wspaniałym betom.  
> Neko-wa i mykmyk - Vielen, vielen Dank <3

**Po zakończeniu jednej z gorszych, niemal katastrofalnej w skutkach spraw, Sherlock i John, wciąż zdenerwowani i spięci, wracają taksówką na Baker Street. Kiedy w końcu docierają do mieszkania o numerze 221B, ich emocje sięgają zenitu i wtedy…**

Sherlock patrzył na migający kursor na ekranie swojego laptopa. Po chwili skasował wielokropek, bo użycie go w tym miejscu byłoby zwykłym oszustwem. Coś musiało nastąpić po „i wtedy”. A to wszystko zaczęło się przez niego.

Pisanie jest więc w istocie trudniejsze, niż by się wydawało, pomyślał. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o opowiadania. Sherlock potrafił tworzyć naukowe rozprawy w trakcie snu, ale te głupie, cholerne _historyjki_ , które John lubił publikować na swoim blogu, były irytująco… irytujące. Nie, żeby zamierzał mu kiedykolwiek o tym powiedzieć. Tak właściwie to sam nie był pewien, dlaczego siedział teraz skulony na sofie, z laptopem na kolanach i pisał opowiadanie o tym, jak wracają z jednej ze spraw. Być może dwadzieścia minut temu wydawało mu się to dobrym pomysłem – _wyrzucić_ te głupie _fantazje_ z głowy, tak żeby mu nie przeszkadzały i żeby mógł w końcu zająć się czymś pożytecznym.

W ciągu dwudziestu minut zdołał napisać dwie linijki tekstu i coś kusiło go, żeby je obie skasować, bo były _idiotyczne_. Skąd przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł, że byłby w stanie stworzyć coś między nim a Johnem na ekranie swojego laptopa, skoro tak cholernie nie potrafił do tego doprowadzić w realnym świecie? Ponownie pogrążył się we własnych myślach, tym razem przygnębiających, pełnych strachu i niepokoju o to, co mogłoby wydarzyć się dalej.

**…i wtedy Sherlock pocałował Johna, a John odepchnął go, przetarł usta dłonią i krzywiąc się, powiedział:**

– **Sherlock, do cholery, ja nie jestem gejem.**

**Koniec.**

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i skasował to, co napisał.

**…i wtedy Sherlock zaczął krzyczeć na Johna, żeby powstrzymać się od pocałowania go, a John zaczął krzyczeć na niego i wybuchła wielka awantura, i prawdopodobnie różne przedmioty latały po kuchni, a Pani Hudson próbowała interweniować, i w końcu Sherlock wycofał się do swojej sypialni, trzasnął drzwiami i spędził kolejną noc w samotności.** **Koniec.**

Zachmurzył się i skasował również to.

**…i wtedy Sherlock pocałował Johna, a John odwzajemnił jego pocałunek.**

Rozmyślał nad tym przez chwilę. Ostrożnie dopisał następną linijkę,

**– W końcu –** **powiedział John. – Kocham cię.**

Wziął głęboki wdech i dodał:

**Koniec**.

Okropne, stwierdził Sherlock. Pisanie opowiadań szło mu fatalnie. Może narracja powinna być w pierwszej osobie, tak jak na blogu Johna. Może w ten sposób mógłby lepiej wyrazić myśli. Tylko że to byłaby… _jego_ _własna osoba_. Ta perspektywa nie napawała go entuzjazmem. Wtedy brzmiałoby to mniej więcej: „Co by się stało, gdybym pewnego dnia wrócił do domu i pocałował Johna _?”_ , a to było zbyt… bardzo… jakby…

– Co robisz? – zapytał go John.

Sherlock aż podskoczył. Był tak spanikowany, że zrzucił przez przypadek swojego laptopa, który wylądował na podłodze z głośnym trzaskiem. Zupełnie nie spodobał mu się ten dźwięk. John, którego włosy były wciąż zmierzwione po nocy, uniósł brwi, zaskoczony hałasem.

– Okay… – skomentował i, ziewając, przeszedł przez salon do kuchni.

_Nie słyszałem, jak schodził po schodach,_ pomyślał Sherlock. Samo to było już wystarczającym powodem do paniki, bo oznaczało, że jego fantazje całkowicie wymknęły się spod kontroli. Na domiar złego, gdy podnosił laptopa z podłogi, w środku coś zagrzechotało, a potem laptop odmówił posłuszeństwa i nie dał się już uruchomić.

– Branoc – powiedział John pomiędzy ziewnięciami, wracając ze szklanką wody.

Sherlock jeszcze raz bezskutecznie wcisnął przycisk zasilania, po czym doszedł do wniosku, że to prawdopodobnie znak, że tego dnia powinien dać już sobie spokój z pisaniem takich bezsensownych opowiadań.

***

Następnego dnia rano Sherlock i John wyszli, by zjeść śniadanie poza domem. Sherlock udawał jedynie, że niechętnie pozwalał Johnowi wyciągnąć się z mieszkania, żeby towarzyszyć mu, kiedy ten jadł tragicznie niezdrowego croissanta i niezdarnie flirtował z kelnerkami, podczas gdy tak naprawdę traktował ich wspólne wyjścia jako jedną z zalet życia, jako dodatkowy czas na to, by móc rozkoszować się absurdalną przyjemnością obserwowania Johna Watsona przy śniadaniu, jedzącego powoli swojego rogalika i odczytującego na głos niezmiernie nudne wiadomości z gazety, aż w końcu odkładającego dziennik na bok, z dziwnym blaskiem rozświetlającym jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy ( _ale to nie jest uczucie,_ tłumaczył sobie Sherlock), kiedy mówił: „No, dalej. Popisz się”.

I Sherlock popisywał się, wygłaszając w zawrotnym tempie dedukcje na temat ludzi dookoła nich. John śmiał się albo gwizdał z podziwu, albo wtrącał krótkie komentarze, często go komplementując. Czasami Sherlock myślał, że nauczył się sztuki dedukcji jedynie po to, by móc wywołać _właśnie ten wyraz_ na twarzy Johna.

Czasem myślał, że to nie musiał być powrót taksówką po złej sprawie. Czasem to był mały płatek croissanta, który został w kąciku ust Johna, kiedy ten uśmiechnął się do Sherlocka – nawet to sprawiało, że chciał pochylić się w jego stronę i pocałować go, spijać go z jego ust, pochłonąć go całkowicie.

Telefon zawibrował mu w kieszeni. John siedział na tyle blisko, że to usłyszał.

– Sprawa? – zapytał łagodnie i zebrał koniuszkiem języka okruch, który w końcu wyczuł.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi zarówno dlatego, że mu przerwano, jak i z powodu widoku Johna, oblizującego wargi. Wyciągnął komórkę.

– Lestrade – powiedział. Więc możliwe, że ma dla niego sprawę. Otworzył wiadomość.

„A tobie o co chodzi?” – brzmiał tekst.

– Jakieś miłe morderstwo? – spytał John, biorąc łyk kawy.

– To jakieś bzdury – stwierdził Sherlock, teraz jeszcze bardziej poirytowany, że przerwało mu coś _tak głupiego_. – To nawet nie ma… – zamarł w połowie zdania.

John patrzył na niego w oczekiwaniu.

– Wszystko z nim w porządku? Potrzebuje naszej pomocy? – zapytał.

Sherlock spojrzał ponownie na wiadomość. „A tobie o co chodzi?”. Minęły już całe wieki, odkąd ostatnio rozmawiał z Lestradem. Nie kontaktował się też z nim w żaden sposób. Jedyne, co robił w ostatnim czasie, i co mogłoby dotrzeć do Lestrade’a, to jego wczorajsze starania, by uczynić swój blog tak interesującym, jak blog Johna. Co ostatecznie skończyło się pisaniem żałosnych, wywołujących mętlik w głowie opowiadań. Które, jak wcześniej sądził, powinny były zniknąć, gdy roztrzaskał się jego laptop, a jednak, ku jemu przerażeniu, najwyraźniej tkwiły wciąż na jego stronie i _cały świat mógł je zobaczyć_.

Wpisał adres w wyszukiwarce, przesuwając palcami po ekranie telefonu niemal z prędkością światła.

– Sherlock? – spytał John z ciekawością w głosie.

**„Po zakończeniu jednej z gorszych, niemal katastrofalnej w skutkach, spraw…” -** brzmiał najnowszy post. Sherlock poczuł, jakby żołądek nagle wypełnił mu się ołowiem. Nie był zalogowany jako administrator strony, a to oznaczało, że nie miał uprawnień, by skasować ten wpis. Oczywiście mógłby się teraz zalogować, ale znalezienie właściwych linków na jego telefonie było piekielnie trudne.

– Muszę użyć twojego laptopa – rzucił, po czym podniósł się z miejsca.

– Co? – John spojrzał na niego, lekko zdziwiony tym, że jego spokojne śniadanie zostało przerwane.

– Mój się wczoraj zepsuł – wyjaśnił krótko Sherlock. – Potrzebuję twojego.

John uniósł brwi, wyglądając dość… zastanawiająco? Czy on... Czy John wiedział? Ale dlaczego niczego nie mówił? Czegokolwiek. Albo nie krzyczał z przerażenia.

– Dobrze – odparł John, co nie przyniosło definitywnej odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy widział wpis na blogu. – Zepsułeś swojego laptopa, kiedy zrzuciłeś go z kanapy?

Sherlock szedł w pośpiechu, nie przejmując się zbytnio tym, czy John był w stanie dotrzymać mu kroku. Musiał dotrzeć do domu i odzyskać nad wszystkim kontrolę tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.

– Zrobiłem to celowo – odpowiedział automatycznie, starając się zachować twarz i obmyślając plan działania. Punkt pierwszy – usunąć wpis na blogu. Punkt drugi – upewnić się, że Lestrade nigdy nie wspomni o tym Johnowi. Punkt trzeci – upewnić się, że nikt w całym wszechświecie nigdy, przenigdy nie wspomni o tym Johnowi.

– Czy to był eksperyment z jakiej wysokości można zrzucić laptopa, żeby go nie zepsuć? – zapytał John.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, bo to było głupie pytanie. Poza tym, w tym momencie zajęty był analizowaniem tego, że za nic w świecie nie uda mu się powstrzymać wszystkich od powiedzenia Johnowi o tym wpisie. Nigdy nie udałoby mu się znaleźć wystarczająco dużo materiału do szantażowania. Być może… mogłoby to przejść jako żart? Tak. Żart. Parodia bloga Johna. Tak. To mogłoby zadziałać. Prawda?

– Więc chyba już wiesz, że odpowiedź na to pytanie brzmi „z niższej, niż nasza kanapa”? – kontynuował John.

– To oczywiste – powiedział Sherlock, dochodząc do wniosku, że to pytanie wymaga jakiejś odpowiedzi.

– Tak w ogóle, to co wczoraj na nim robiłeś? – spytał John.

Sherlock otworzył drzwi do mieszkania i ruszył w górę po schodach. Wystarczyło szybkie spojrzenie, by stwierdził, że laptopa nie było ani w salonie, ani w kuchni, co oznaczało, że musiał leżeć w sypialni Johna. Właśnie skierował się w jej stronę, kiedy John stanął przed nim, blokując mu drogę.

– Twój laptop jest w sypialni – wyjaśnił Sherlock.

– Czy chodzi o ten wpis, który zamieściłeś na swoim blogu?

Przez chwilę Sherlock poczuł, że ulatuje z niego całe powietrze, kiedy rozpaczliwie usiłował wymyślić jakieś tłumaczenie.

– Ty… – wymamrotał bezsensownie, milknąc, bo nie miał pojęcia, co dalej powiedzieć.

– Przeczytałem go dziś rano – oznajmił John.

Sherlock nie był pewien, czy to zachowanie Johna było w tym momencie całkowicie nieczytelne, czy to jego zalała tak ogromna fala nietypowej paniki, że nie był w stanie myśleć wystarczająco jasno, by móc go rozszyfrować. Patrzył na niego i nagle usłyszał własny głos, oskarżycielski i jednocześnie usprawiedliwiający się:

– Dlaczego nagle wszyscy zaczęli czytać mojego bloga? Mówiłeś, że nikt go nie czyta.

– Ja, ee… – John odchrząknął i przeczesał włosy ręką. – Nie byłem pewien, co mam o tym myśleć, więc…

Sherlock desperacko próbował zinterpretować ton jego głosu. I nie udało mu się. Nie, nie „nie udało mu się”, miał po prostu zbyt wiele możliwości i potrzebował, by John mówił dalej, tak aby mógł wyeliminować niektóre z tych opcji i dojść do konkretnego wniosku.

– Więc? – zapytał. – Co, zignorowałeś to?

– Myślałem, że ty zaczniesz ten temat. Ale nie zrobiłeś tego. Więc pomyślałem, że może czekasz, aż ja to zrobię, ale ja też go nie zacząłem…

– Nie zacząłeś… ? – Sherlock odrzucił niektóre z własnych interpretacji słów Johna, zawężając opcje do takich, które wydawały się… obiecujące?

– Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Napisałeś to poważnie?

Sherlock chciał powiedzieć: „To był tylko żart”.

 – To był głupi… – zaczął.

– Tak, nad twoim opowiadaniem przydałoby się trochę popracować, a pisanie powinieneś zostawić mi – John przerwał mu w pół zdania – ale czy napisałeś to poważnie?

John zrobił krok w jego stronę. Sherlock spojrzał na niego i zrobiło mu się słabo od…

– Ja… – zaczął żałośnie. – Ja…

– Bo nie dokończyłeś go – powiedział John. – Nie napisałeś zakończenia. Napisałeś tylko początek.

– Koniec – powtórzył Sherlock, zdezorientowany. – Ja…

John położył dłonie na połach jego płaszcza, lekko go przytrzymując. Sherlock chciał spojrzeć w dół, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od oczu Johna.

– Mówię „w końcu”. Mówię „kocham cię”. Całuję cię. Ale co _ty_ robisz?

– Ja… – zaczął ponownie Sherlock, besztając się w myślach, bo to było do niego zupełnie niepodobne. Kiedy chodziło o Johna, istniały _pewne konkretne słowa_ , a _odszukanie ich_ sprawiało mu zawsze tyle trudności. Właśnie dlatego wczoraj w ogóle zaczął pisać ten głupi wpis na swoim blogu. Sformułował w myślach zdanie i ostrożnie je wypowiedział:

– Mówię, że też cię kocham.

John podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Sherlocka. Wziął głęboki wdech.

– Koniec – powiedział.


End file.
